Give Your Soul Peace
by Little Miss Sorrow
Summary: Who loves you when I've gon to the far away lands and am no longer here? Mac and Stella of course


Disclaimer: CSI:NY belongs to CBS. The song "Stilla ro och nära" belongs to Åsa Jinder.

AN: Well here's a bit of supernatural for you, I truly hope you all will like it.  
Cheers  
La Suede

* * *

**Give Your Soul Peace  
**_by: La Suede_

Who loves you  
When I've gone  
To the faraway lands  
And am no longer here

Who gives you courage  
When you doubt  
And cannot feel  
The strength you have

Give your soul peace  
Wander away if you think  
It will lead you to your inner longing  
Your heart is in bloom  
Feel the scent of life  
You're mightier than you know

Who comforts you  
When you're being  
Is filled with a sorrow  
You cannot remove

Who listen to you  
When life's noise  
Is louder than you understand

Give your soul peace  
Wander away if you think  
It will lead you to your inner longing  
Your heart is in bloom  
Feel the scent of life  
You're mightier than you know

Translated from Swedish by: La Suede  
Original Swedish Lyrics by: Åsa Jinder

I wouldn't have wanted you to become who you became. I wouldn't have wanted you to change so much just because of my passing. This person you are now is not the same man I fell in love with. You might not understand it, or you simply choose to ignore it, but all my life I only wanted you to be happy, and even in my death I whish you the same. You can no longer find happiness in me, my love, not in my person and not in my memory. You need to go on.

I remember our wedding night; I asked you what I would ever do if I lost you. You told me that I would go on with my life, that you would send me an angel from heaven to help me find the right path again. Now I am in heaven, and I've searched it high and low for the angel to send to you, but I could not find her. As fate would have it, she was already with you. And she has always been there with you even when I was alive. The two of you take away some of the pain life has thrown at you, but not all, none of you are ready to take that final step to remove it all, no you are afraid you would forget. But you see, moving on is not forgetting, moving on is remembering in a different way, in a different pace, it is forgetting about the bad and only remember the sweet and fun.

I love you; I always have and always will. Even in my final moments I did not think of anyone but you. And I know you love me. The thing is, you also love her, your guardian angel, and she loves you. You would not betray me by going to her, you would not upset me or make me angry. But it would make me happy. All my life I only wished for yours and ours happiness, now when I can no longer ensure our happiness I only want you to be happy. You would be happy with her, so go to her.

I wish I could find a simple way to send this message to you. That I could simply write it down on paper, sign it with my name and carry it to the post office. But it's not so easy. We live in different dimensions now, and the only way I can talk to you is through dreams, but ever the scientist, would you believe a ghost, a spirit? But I never gave up easily in life, and now in death, I am even more stubborn. I will give it a try, I'll send this message and only hope that you know me well enough to know this is what I would have wanted.

Forever and always

Yours with love

Claire Taylor



When he woke up that morning she was watching him from above. She saw as he remembered his dream, she saw how he tried to shake it off, to forget about it. She saw that he couldn't. She watched him all day, trying to do his work, trying to find the missing peaces of a new puzzle. She saw that for the first time he couldn't ignore the supernatural and turn to the logical and scientific. She saw that he didn't want to.

She smiled when she saw that he did not walk home alone that night. She smiled even more when she understood that he would never again walk home alone. And finally she could relax; she knew he would be well taken care of.


End file.
